


Robert And Ronnie Outside Dingle & Dingle Garage

by theprincessed



Series: Village Talk [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Banter, Conversations, Episode Related, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert bumps into Ronnie as he’s looking for someone to repair the hole in his van’s windscreen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert And Ronnie Outside Dingle & Dingle Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Two in two days? I totally didn’t have these in my notes (I did)…Might get Jossed, might be an alternate timeline, I just wanted Robert to meet Ronnie because it’s probably not gonna happen on the show lol.
> 
> Minor spoilers for next week's episodes within, if you're careful about that sort of thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Robert is on his way to the garage because he's checked about every other place Aaron could be hiding. He really dropped the ball this morning with his less than supportive response to the idea of them finally getting their own place together. He's not entirely sure why he didn't bite Aaron's hand off because it sounded like everything he'd ever wanted for them, especially since they became a proper item for the first time. Sure, he had a few things on his mind but he'd cowered behind that excuse too many times. The truth is, he didn't want Aaron to regret going out on such a limb for someone like him. Moving in together was a big commitment for any couple and Aaron had Liv to think about too. They are a package deal now and Robert can't help seeing her as another person to potentially disappoint.

Except he knows what Aaron will say to all of that. He's realised that he can rely on Robert and that his relationship with Liv is improving everyday and that the fear of messing things up is no reason to not even try. Robert knows how much he hates it when he makes decisions for him, so he's been to the pub, the scrapyard and back to Keeper's, in case he's with a slacking Adam, with the intent to apologise and have a second crack at responding to Aaron's future plans for them as a trio, but he hasn't been able to find him. Dingle & Dingle is his last resort to see if he's loitering around his old haunt with Dan or, god forbid, Cain.

The gravel is crunching under his shoes and his gaze is fixed on his phone, typing a backup text to Aaron if he's not here, when a van screeches past him and parks in front of the garage. A bearded, grey-haired man gets out of the van in a hurry and as Robert comes to stand by it, he notices the sizeable hole in his windscreen. He's vaguely seen him around the village, working on what used to be Mill Cottage before the fire and at the pub for lunches. Everyone he talks to appears to like him and it'd probably do Robert some good, as the man with a hand in two local businesses, to play nice. He's not sure if it's too weird that the man's penchant for high-vis lately reminds him of the orange Aaron wears at the scrapyard, but he plasters on a smile and tips his chin at the man's van when their eyes meet.

“Tough day?”

His lip curls like he's going to snap before his shoulders quickly drop. “Yeah, you could say that. Any idea where I can find a mechanic?”

He's Northern but definitely not from around here, although he's clearly intelligent enough to go to the right place and – Robert glances at the van with a name emblazoned on the side – to possibly own a business. He blinks out of his staring with the man looking at him, expectant, and he can only think of one thing to say.

“My boyfriend's a mechanic. Well, used to be.”

The man raises an eyebrow, amused, and Robert swallows, suddenly anxious. He's got to stop telling people that Aaron is his boyfriend when he's not around to hear it. “Oh yeah? Does he work here then? I really need to get this fixed.”

Robert wishes he knew where Aaron was, if only to help him score brownie points with someone he might be able to work with. If Aaron wants to get a place together then they'll need a professional to look over it, right? He regrets having to say No. “He did, but he's got his own scrapyard business now. Holey Scrap? This is his uncle and cousin's garage. Dan must be slacking off as usual and Cain, well - ” he spots the man narrowing his eyes, gently assessing, and stops himself from saying anything derogatory about Aaron's uncle. “Anyway, sorry, I didn't catch your name, Mr...?”

He holds his hand out and the man looks him up and down, dressed in his suit because he was supposed to have a day at Home James, sorting through what needs to be done in Nicola and Jimmy's understandable absence. He eventually smiles and shakes Robert's hand. “Hale. But everyone calls me Ronnie. Those are some smooth moves you've got there, if you don't mind me saying, and the suit to match. Bit much for folk around here, innit?”

Robert tries not to bristle too much. He's pretty sure Aaron loves his suits as much as he loves the odd occasion Aaron gets to wear one. He couldn't enjoy the last time because of the obvious and it's a damn shame. He needlessly adjusts one of his lapels before sensing that same air of amusement as before and feels the sudden horrifying urge to blush. Is Ronnie...? Is he...?

Robert shrugs casually, “Someone's gotta make an effort,” he says finally.

Ronnie smiles. “And what do you do that calls for the sharp look and smart mouth? Lawyer? Do you know Rakesh?”

“Everyone knows everyone.” Robert sighs, keen not to talk about the man who he had to employ to help his ex-wife. “But no, not a lawyer. I'm...co-owner of a haulage firm and investor of the scrapyard,”

“Ah, so you're here to drum up business? Hope I'm gonna give up my van to be torn apart?” he jokes. _No, I'm hear to apologise to my boyfriend for being a distracted idiot_ , he thinks, but before Robert can answer, Ronnie frowns. “Wait. So, you put money into the scrapyard your boyfriend owns? Love at first scrap, was it?” he asks slyly.

“Oh yeah, I just couldn't resist that orange high-vis!” he laughs. Ronnie looks a little startled at that, as if he's remembering something, but his kind eyes stay the same, so Robert feels it's okay to admit, “Actually, I'm looking for him right now. Maybe I can ask him to take a look at your van?”

“What?” He's deep in thought until Robert tilts his head at his parked van, his phone pressed to his ear. Forget a text, Robert needs to hear Aaron's voice. He lets it ring as Ronnie gets a clue. “That'd be great, thanks, but...”

His strange hesitation makes Robert pounce. “What's the problem? Aaron's a really good mechanic.”

Was he not flirting with Robert? Is he not gay after all? Does he feel threatened by a gay man doing a stereotypically masculine, dirty job? If you ask Robert, there's nothing more manly than a gay man because he has the key ingredient: he fancies _other men_. 

Robert gives up on his phone call. Aaron isn't answering, but as he's putting his phone back into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, he receives a text. 

“I'm sure he is,” Ronnie placates as Robert reads the message. It's from Aaron. 

_Sorry, bit busy atm, but we'll talk later. I love ya y'know x_. 

Ronnie is still talking, but Robert isn't listening. His eyes have widened. Aaron's texts are never this boldly affectionate and suddenly Robert's got a bad feeling about this.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I saw him.” Ronnie says patiently, “Your Aaron. At least I think it was him. I was too busy getting out of there quick. Orange high-vis, dark clothes, handsome lad?”

The hand not holding his phone clenches into a fist by Robert's side. “Where is he?”

“Home Farm. Lawrence seems to be...having a moment.” he replies carefully. “Hence the hole in my windscreen.”

“You know Lawrence?” Robert asks in his confusion, but doesn't like this news one bit so puts his hand up, jaw as tight as his fist. “Y'know what, I don't care. I need to go.”

“But what about my van?” Ronnie shouts as Robert backs away, breaking into a half-jog.

“That's what a garage is for!” he yells, “Try Bob's or the pub! Chas will know where Cain is!”

Right now, it's more important that he finds Aaron and Lawrence better hope for his sake that he's alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
